cool_sonic_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Adventure 3
Sonic Adventure 3 is a platform video game developed by Sonic Team. It is the sequel of the previous game Sonic Adventure 2. The game features a different type of gameplay, which focuses mainly on teamwork. The game functions as the premium of the game Sonic Heroes. The game's story follows the journeys amount of individual teams on their search for the mad scientist Doctor Eggman. However, Eggman Nega had return from his long-time previous event, is secretly manipulating the game's events in a plan to eradicate his long time foes. The storylines also, intertwining adventures of a new characters, the Firefly Fighters, including Maria Robotnik. Plot Maria Robotnik, the granddaughter of the late Gerald Robotnik, a former scientist and past companion of Shadow the Hedgehog, has come back to life as a hedgehog from revived of the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow discovers this and is glad to see her alive. Later, Sonic and friends made new allies, the Firefly Fighters from another place. They moved to Station Square from their former hometown, Twinkle City after the recent "death of their archenemy, Brevon. They heard the news about Eggman's secret weapon and taking over the Station Square as a new mayor. The gang must put a stop of the mad scientist until they investigate the clues of his schemes. The Firefly Fighters gathered with Team Sonic as a very big group against the mad scientist. Throughout the adventure, the gang discover the rebirth of Maria Robotnik. Before meeting Maria, The Firefly Fighters' enemy, Brevon was Eggman Nega, who return from the long-previous events. However, it has revealed that he took control the Twinkle City as a new mayor and has manipulated, tricked Sparky's friends Tayler the Cat and Luke the Lynx. After the major destruction of the Twinkle City, feeling homeless and nowhere to go, Sonic and Tails tells them that they have a new home, which is the Station Square. For their receive, they're finally moved on for their new lives. The gang met Maria, who allowed to live on Earth for her new life from her grandfather. The gang allow her to join in for their adventure until Shadow briefly joins in along with Rouge. Arriving to the Casino State, they encounter by Tayler and Luke, who are now on side of Eggman. However, Sparky and Rio have been looking for them when the gang where moved to Station Square. After the challenge of the fight, Sonic and Rio covince Luke and Tayler that Nega has been using them and was responsible for them separation from his takeover. Feeling remorse about their actions, finally discover about Nega, the pair joins the gang, but was attacked by Eggman calling them traitors for their betrayal. He electrocuted them until the pair are rescue by Sonic and Silver. After stopping Eggman and happy reunions, Eggman Nega has successfully complete the data of the teams, making himself even more powerful. It revealed on one of each team's stories that he disgusted himself as Eggman, began copying of their data of their abilities and has captured Eggman taken him to his new base, Dark Fortress. The real Eggman was stated, that he was going to takeover the Emerald City and Sation wirh Nega. But Nega betrayed him, has already given the stated he was going create ultimate weapon of his own for revenge. Gameplay A platform game which players navigate through numerous levels using the characters its very similar to both Sonic Heroes and Sonic Colours. Level range from side-scrolling, taking place on Earth like Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic the Hedgehog 4 series. The game features some new control which allows players to control of eight teams. The player can control one character, the others are available at anytime to choose from as the player can switch the party's member freely whilst the others follows. Speed characters can perform homing attacks, light dashes and whirlwinds to climb up the poles. Power characters can break objects and glide on the air fans. And flight character flight characters can fly into the air and attack airbrone enemies. By acquiring certain items or enemies characters can level up, becoming more efficient when fighting against the enemies. The player can collect the rings to protect themselves and earn extra lives, which are last if the players are attack with no rings fall into pits or fail certain objectives. By defeating enemies and collecting rings, the players can build up the Team Blast Meter which can be used to perform a powerful attack that destroys all on-screen opponents as activate certain abilities unique to each teams. By collecting a key on each level and reaching the end of the level without getting hit players can enter the special stage in which player speed across the neon-lit tube. Collecting colored spheres containing boost power whilst avoiding obstacles. If the stage is enter Act 1 Bonus Challenge to collect the different types of glowing orbs, to reach the goal within the time limit, to fill the Power Dash Meter. When entering the Bonus Stage, this is a special award one of each team given extra lives, upon completion, making them completely optional. If the stage is enter via Act 2 of each zone, an Emerald Challenge takes place in which players must catch a Chaos Emeralds before reaches to the end. If the players can collect all the seven emeralds (including Moon Emeralds) and clear each team's story, an additional Last story is unlocked. Team (Playable) Team Dash-Fighter * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles Tails Prower * Kiara the Cat * Candy the Raccoon * Tasha the Hedgehog * Riker the Hedgehog Team Emerald * Knuckles the Echidna * Tikal the Echidna * Sparky the Bat * Tiffany the Hedgehog * Jasmine the Cat * Amethyst the Squirrel * Lexi the Cat Team Rose * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cosmo the Seedrain * Blaze the Cat * Silver the Hedgehog * Justine the Rabbit Team Harmony * Lisa the Mongoose * Lauren the Hedgehog * Jay the Hedgehog * Speed the Hedgehog * Alisha the Hedgehog * Typhoon the Hedgehog Team Shine * Kiki the Mongoose * Celestia the Hedgehog * Mimi the Hedgehog * Riley the Wolf * Tyler the Hedgehog * Gabriel the Mongoose * Rio the Wolf Team Light * Spyro the Hedgehog * Lily the Hedgehog * Gabriella the Cat * Lola the Hedgehog * Tayler the Cat * Luke the Cat * Rick the Hedgehog Other * Rouge the Bat * Shadow the Hedgehog * Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog * Dr. Eggman Nega * Dr. Eggman * Mecha/Metal Sonic Stages Party Games Category:Games